


Death Is Not The End

by IsaiaPola



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Endgame, F/F, One Shot, alternative ending, possible two shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola
Summary: Just the way I would've like the series to end. Clarke already suffered enough threw all the seasons and I was not happy enough with the actual end.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Death Is Not The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone <3 
> 
> I hope you are all well and safe.
> 
> This is a very short addition to the very last scene. I had this idea every since I watched it and wanted to write it down.   
> I might actually do a two shot or even a little multi chapter story if you like the idea.   
> But as for now I really hope you enjoy it.

Clexa One shot 

The last war was over, the world as everyone knew it was over. Everyone but Clarke got to transcend and live on forever, humanity finally took the last step. Maddie, Raven, Octavia, even Murphy, they all would live forever and never have to face any of the horror and pain they were used to. They were able to stop extinction. 

All the years of fighting and trying to survive were finally over. Even if Clarke wasn’t a part of it, at least everyone else was safe now. Even if Clarke was now going to be the last person on earth, it was all worth it. She got to see Lexas face one last time. She knew, she painfully knew it wasn’t Lexa, but that was more than Clarke could ever ask for. 

Clarke was wondering around earth, thinking about the last minutes with her daughter. It was the greatest pain she ever felt in her life, holding Maddie, watching her try not to transcend. She will never forget how painful it was to see Maddie leave her forever. But it was for the better and Clarke knew she would learn to deal with it eventually. 

Picasso and Clarke were walking around, looking for a place to settle. This dog would be the last thing reminding her of her old life. As Clarke was walking out of the bunker she thought about her journey. She remembered everything as if it was yesterday; the the 100 landed on earth and they set foot for the first time in almost 100 years. They were so young and knew so little about what was about to come. 

Clarke remembered very well where they had first build their first camp and decided to go there. The old dropship was still there, overgrown with moos and grass. Memories of the old days started to come back and Clarke was able to see the people running around this place. 

Everything was so easy back then. She remembered how Bellamy was running the place, Murphy was such a rebel back than. Jasper and Monty were trying to figure out a way to make booze while Clarke and Wells tried to find a way to contact the others on the arc. Clarke stopped walking and looked up in the sky. 

“Skykru.” Clarke said to herself smiling. It was almost impossible to think that there was a time she didn’t see the grounders as her people. But as Clarke walked up to the burned dropship she saw pictures of the 100 burn down the grounders who were trying to invade them. 

But only seconds later the memories of her and Anya fighting themselves out of Mt. Weather reminded her of the start of a great alliance. Without Anya Clarke would’ve never met the commander, Lexa. 

“Lexa.” the blonde bit her bottom lip. As Clarkes memories let everything happen once more she was on her way to the old village where she first met Lexa. Picasso was following Clarke as they finally arrived at where the old village was located. But over the years nothing was there, no house, no walls, only Clarkes memories were remaining. 

So many people have died over the last 130 years, Lexa, Wells, Finn, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Kane, Lincoln, Bellamy, her mother. All of them deserved to live on forever like the rest, it was unfair that they never had the chance it transcend. But Clarke was thankful she was able to get to know ever single one of them. They all taught Clarke very important life lessons, which she was grateful to have. 

Clarke had now passed the village and was now on her way to the bunker again. As long as she didn’t have proper shelter she would sleep there with Picasso. There they were safe from rain and clod. When Clarke exited the forest Picasso started barking and ran off. 

“Picasso!” the blonde shouted and ran after him. Not him too, she thought. If Picasso was gone Clarke would be alone forever. She couldn’t handle that just yet, she needed the damn dog. “Please don’t leave me alone!”

Clarke was on a riverside but there was no Picasso. “Please come back.” she stopped running and looked around, hoping to find him. “I don’t wanna be alone.” she added. Clarke was breathing heavy from all the running, but still no dog. 

“I don’t wanna be alone.” the blonde repeated, this time almost crying. 

Suddenly she heard a voice “You’re not.” 

Clarke must have been hallucinating or dreaming. She looked around, trying to find the source of said voice and then there she was again. Right behind her and she was wearing Lexas face again. At this point Clarke was glad to see her again so she could remember her face until the day she dies. The last face she will ever see was going to be Lexas. But what was she talking about?

“What do you want?” Clarke asked but already started walking away. 

“I want to explain.” she walked besides Clarke. 

There was nothing she could say or do to make things better for Clarke. She has accepted her fate already. “I bare it so they don’t have to, I get it.” It was nothing new for Clarke, she already did it for the last 130 years. 

“Such a curious species, you’ve added so much to us already. I’m glad we changed our mind about you.” she said smiling as she was walking besides Clarke. 

The blonde stopped “Wait.” there was a hint of hope in her voice. “Does this mean you’re here to take me with you?” Clarke looked into the face of her greatest love. 

But her face didn’t change at all. “No.” she shook her head. “Your actions must have consequences. You will never be able to join us.” 

Clarke looked away because she was about to cry. Hearing that again hurt a lot. For a slight moment Clarke thought there would be a way to see everyone again and be united with them. But now it was crushed once more. 

“Am I the only person who sinned?” the blonde almost sounded angry. Clarke couldn’t believe how that was a valid reason to keep her out like this. 

“No, of course not. But you are the only living being that ever committed murder during the test.” 

Clarke looked back. “And I would do it again.” She was almost smiling as she talking. 

The person wearing Lexas face grinned. “Maddie knew you would say that.” 

The blondes eyes were ripped wide open. “Maddie is with you then?” Clarke needed to know how she was, if she was alright and doing good. 

“In a way, yes. She is at pease, she will never feel pain and she will never die. She knew that living here without anyone her own age to love it something you wouldn’t have wanted for her.” They both continued walking. 

Clarke listened tightly as she was right next to the brunette walking. 

“Even if that meant you being alone. I suppose that choice was made easier with the realization you wouldn’t be.” their eyes met and Clarke stopped walking. 

Was Clarke hearing this right? “Transcendence is a choice?” a glamps of hope started to build up again. “You can chose to come back?” The blonde needed to be assured before she got too excited about it. 

“Of course. But until now no one ever had.” 

All of the sudden Clarke was hearing voices of her loved ones from afar. She looked around the corner and couldn’t believe her eyes. She could see Murphy holding Picasso. Was this really happening? 

Clarke got a better look and saw the others as well, even Indra was there! Raven, Octavia and Emori. Clarke couldn’t believe it. 

“But before you go.” the blonde was stopped. 

She turned around and looked at Lexas face one last time. “Maddie asked me for a favour, at first I said no. You were already gifted with your friends, but she convinced me to grand you one final wish…”

Clarke wasn’t sure what she meant. Maddie wasn’t coming back for sure, what else could this gift be? She had more than she asked, her friends came back to her. 

“Clarke?” the blonde turned around, facing her friends again. She heard that voice again, but this time she wasn’t standing next to her. The realization hit her hard when she was being called again. 

Clarke took off and ran as fast as she could to the camp. She wasn’t dreaming and this time it was really her. Maddie gave Clarke the biggest and greatest gift she could ever make. “Lexa!” 

Both were running towards each other. Lexa opened her arms wide and was almost thrown off my Clarke who was finally in her arm again. Tears were running down both their cheeks. “I knew we would find a way to be together.” Lexa said relieved. 

“Death was not the end.” Clarke loosened the hug and looked at her soulmate. She never thought she would look into these eyes again. 

“We owe nothing to our people anymore, Clarke.” Lexa said smiling before finally locking her lips with Clarkes. 

“Yo lovebirds! We know you two haven’t seen each other in forever, but the camp won’t build up itself.” Raven was shouting from afar. 

“It’s not like only she came back for you!” Murphy added. 

Both Clarke and Lexa started laughing and broke their kiss. But Clarke didn’t let go of Lexa yet, she held her close and rested her forehead against Lexas. “I’m not the commander anymore, I can’t scare them off.” the brunette added, still laughing. 

“I don’t care if you’re the commander or not. You are alive and here. That’s all I every wanted.” Clarke added before finally breaking the hug. She reached out for Lexas hand before they went back to the others. 

_________

The End


End file.
